Injection drug users (IDUs) - particularly those not in treatment - are among the highest at risk groups for HIV/AIDS. Minority group members - particularly African-Americans and Hispanics - are overrepresented in this risk group. Further, IDUs are a bridge for transmission of HIV to the non- drug using heterosexual population. For almost a decade, HIV/AIDS outreach/intervention efforts have targeted IDUs and their sexual partners. While these interventions have varied in their success, available data suggest such interventions can be effective in increasing knowledge of high risk behaviors and in modifying certain behaviors. The limited resources available to address this problem creates a need for more effective intervention systems, which can be easily incorporated into existing programs and implemented with relatively few resources and limited training. The purpose of the proposed project is to develop a flexible intervention package labelled a "dynamic behavior change model for HIV prevention" targeting African-American IDUs and their sexual partners. During Phase I, Koba will develop, pilot, and refine the package, which will include a series of video vignettes and related discussion guides addressing high risk behaviors for HIV/AIDS. During Phase II, the product will be evaluated in a controlled, multi-site study. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The intervention package offers a low cost, brief program to initiate behavior change with injection drug using African Americans and their sexual partners. Currently available resources do not target this specific high risk population. This package will fill a critical gap and will be useful to HIV outreach/education programs throughout the country. It also has commercial potential as a training device for individuals entering the HIV prevention field.